longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 37
Week 37 starts Earthquake If you refused to duel Togami last week, and reunited with your advisors while having Selene as a magic mentor, all classes are skipped for this week. You prepare to attack the invaders from afar. Test: Meditation ≥60: * Failure: +1 Afraid. You'll automatically fail the next check * Partial success (10 ≤ Meditation < 60): You focus for the next step. Same as Success * Success: You mind fills with light. Test: Lumen ≥240 and Meditation ≥60 -or- Lumen =300 and Meditation ≥10: ** Success: You kill the invaders with an earthquake, but the capital and almost the entirety of Caloris is destroyed by it. You lose 4,000 lassi in reparations and -20 Commoner Approval ** Failure: You blow yourself up and die. ("Blown Up" death) Invasion Outcome If you successfully defeated the invading fleet without a magic ritual, everyone loves you. +2 Cheerful, +15 Commoner Approval If you pacified Togami with music, there's a tentative optimism around the land. +1 Cheerful, +15 Commoner Approval If you killed Togami in a duel, his remnant army is looting your lands, and you lose 1,000 lassi in reparations. If you directed your agents towards "Commoner uprisings" during Week 18, your losses are reduced. If you are betrothed to Talarist, he sends you relief aid, reducing your losses. If Joslyn died in the duel and your Commoner Approval is less than zero (0), bad rumors about you spread around, -15 Commoner Approval. If you directed your agents towards "Commoner uprisings", they will quell some of the rumors, costing you -5 Commoner Approval instead of -15. If you hired Sabine as a Court Musician, she will write songs about Joslyn's sacrifice, negating the loss of Commoner Approval. Sabine's Investigation If you started an earthquake, this event is skipped regardless of previous choices. If Sabine began a investigation during Week 34, and you didn't start an earthquake, she will report the results to you. If you passed a Sense Magic check during Week 17 but didn't act on it, you get called out on your inaction, +1 Yielding. If Joslyn is alive, +1 Depressed. If you are aware of Charlotte's powers, unlock option "Ask about Charlotte's powers". Now, choose: * Decide Lucille is guilty: Choose how to deal with the Merva family: ** Execute Lucille only ** Execute Lucille and Laurent ** Execute Lucille, banish the rest ** Execute the entire family ** Banish the entire family * Decide the musician is lying: You decide Sabine is lying instead, +1 Angry. Choose: ** Imprison her ** Execute her * Ask about Charlotte's powers: You question whether Sabine found anything about Charlotte having powers. She confirms it, further proving your suspicions. Choose: ** Execute Lucille only ** Execute Lucille and Laurent ** Execute Lucille, banish the rest ** Execute the entire family ** Banish the entire family If Joslyn died and your current mood is Depressed, you won't act on the information. If your current mood is any other than Depressed, you reduce your choices to only two: * Execute them: You choose to kill them before they kill you. * Do nothing: +1 Depressed, +2 Yielding Note: Your decision is applied immediately, but you will have to wait until the epilogue to see how it was executed. Kraken Appears If you performed the magic ritual during Week 35, Test Trade ≥40 to understand the consequences of what you unleashed. If you know Charlotte has magic powers, and either pass a Test: Cruelty ≥10 check or discovered her family's treachery, unlocks option "Sacrifice Charlotte". If your current mood is Depressed, you automatically choose "Sacrifice yourself". If you have more than one option, choose: * Sacrifice yourself: You sacrifice yourself to the Kraken and die. * Sacrifice Charlotte: You sacrifice your dear cousin instead. Flavor text depending on how you dealt with her family. If Lucille wasn't dealt with, you'll get a visit next week... for now +5 Cruelty. * Try to seal it: Nobody is sacrificed, but you make a costly commitment for the next seven years. You'll see the outcome in the epilogue, flavor text depending on Cruelty. Regardless of choice, you considerably lose Lumen Approval. Special Weekend Activities Talk to Adair If Joslyn died and you're engaged to Adair, you can visit him. He'll clumsily try to cheer you up and offer to hunt rare beetles with you. You privately find it absurd, the future king and queen: orphans playing in the dirt, but it still makes you feel better. +1 Cheerful -1 Lonely Category:Calendar